Finding The Alpha
Finding The Alpha. GM: Ciaran Ethanwe: (Emma) Rowan: (Christian) Wiklis: (Mutu) Taria: (Sophia) Gregarious: (Jesse) Lately I had been hearing the animlas of Wormfell call out to me in pain, something was wrong with a being they referred to as The Alpha, they all shared it's pain, one that felt wrong and unatural. Fearing something magical was afoot I convinced Meira to let me investigate this matter in return for escorting some Monks of Pon into The Great Jungle on their Pilgrimage. After meeting up some people she had assigned to go this mission with me, we traveled to Terra to pick up the Monks, Go and Teng. Turns out they live atop a very high tower which they expected us climb and Go was very disappointed when we failed to do so, apparently flying doesn't count. We arrived in The Great Jungle without incident, Gregarious, a Skirmisher, apparently being tested on his first adventure scouted ahead, we quickly joined him when we heard the sounds of battle and saw him fighting a starnge creature. Obviously the poor thing had ben human once but had ben experimented on and turned into some kind of monstrous human/bird hybrid, after realizing it was an abomination of Moch, we put it out of it's misery. I tried to get some information from the jungle animals to see if they knew anything about this mysterious Alpha, all I could find out was that it has pretty feathers and was in the direction we were heading. Oh and some Wolves who have decided to eat me later rather than now, not sure how I feel about that but at least for now they are leaving us be. Needless to say I thought it prudent to set up a sanctuary that night and was later awakened when it was breached, just in time to see a strange creature with multi-coloured skin and feathers, violating my poor friend, Rowan's mouth, with it's finger. My yelling woke everybody up, the cursed beast took to the treetops, ah but snakes can climbs trees too and so it was brought down to the ground within my coils, whereupon the others were able to dispatch it quickly. Some of us felt quite sick afterwards but Go told us where to find a strange grey vine that cured out illness. As we set out again, I sensed evil intent close by, as I warned the others a woman with Gorilla arms and a Spider/Human hydrid attacked us. Taria, Wiklis and Rowan were kept busy with the Spider creature while Gregarious and I squared off against the Gorilla Woman and were still dealing with her when she summoned an Elephant/Man. As she fell, the Wolves appeared, as the others ran I helped them take down the Elephant hybrid on whom they feasted upon, then beat a hasty retreat when they decided I was to be dessert. It's not easy outrunning a pack of Wolves but I managed it and caught up with the others. Ahead of us a strange, chimera was locked in a cage, asking for freedom, I had seen it's likenes before, it was as if Moch himself was before us! It took Taria, Gregarious and myself to break that cage open, when we did the Chimera revealed itself to be Olig Moch, an Angel of Moch, he had been imprisioned here by the Angel of Riss who had turned against him. I was shown a vision of five golden pillars of light turning dark and told about the corruption of Angels. A hut with the symbol of Riss, an operating table and traces of magic had been found nearby, by Rowan and Wiklis but no sign of the Angel of Riss. Olig of Moch gave us his blessing and went back into the jungle. While I feel truly blessed to have been able to aid an Angel of my Deity, Moch, this news of corruption amongst the Angels worries me. This must be reversed before it becomes worse, with Moch by my side, this is what I intend to do. Etanwe.